Roses
by MissMarielle
Summary: Vad hände efter det att Breaking Dawn tog slut? Läs fortsättningen ur Rosalies perspektiv och följ henne genom glädje och sorg. Rated T för säkerhets skull.


**Jag äger inte karaktärerna, det gör Stephenie Meyer.**

Kapitel 1

Om jag hade kunnat sova hade det här definitivt varit en dröm. Jag satt och tittade på en film med Alice när det hände. I mitt huvud såg jag Nessie ta ett par av Esmes högklackade skor och gå runt i dem. Jag förstod inte var den tanken kom ifrån men letade genast upp Nessie men hon lekte med Carlisles stetoskop som han uppenbarligen glömt här hemma. Jag gick tillbaka till Alice och filmen, och efter ungefär en timme, precis när filmen var slut ropade Jasper. "Haha! Rose, Alice, kom och kolla vad Nessie gör." Jag och Alice gick dit och vad gjorde Nessie? Jo, hon gick runt i Esmes skor. När vi stod och tittade på Nessie kände jag mig märkligt medveten om känslorna i rummet. Jag visste att Jasper var törstig och att Alice var lycklig. Jag kände mig förvirrad. Vad var det som hade hänt? Varför kunde jag helt plötsligt behärska de andras gåvor?

Jag bestämde mig för att leta upp Edward. Om jag kunde höra tankar om jag var i närheten av honom, var något fel. I så fall hade nog även jag en gåva. Gåvan att absorbera andras förmågor.

Innan jag gick ner till Edwards och Bellas stuga var jag tvungen att samla tankarna. Om jag hörde hans tankar vilket jag trodde att jag skulle göra var jag helt enkelt tvungen att hålla mina egna tankar i schack. Bella var och hälsade på Jacob som tur var, då behövde jag inte bekymra mig för hennes sköld i alla fall. Jag ner till stugan och gick rätt in. "Edward, kan jag få tillbaka skivan du lånade av mig igår?" frågade jag obekymrat. "Emmett vill ha den tydligen." Jag hörde hans tankar men jag tänkte inte på dem och det verkade fungera, för Edward märkte ingenting. Han kom fram till mig med skivan i handen. "Varsågod." sa han vänligt. "Tack." sa jag och gick ut därifrån.

Det jag egentligen redan vetat hade nu bekräftats. Jag hade en gåva. Men att få svaret på den frågan ställde bara ännu fler frågor. Varför hade jag fått en gåva efter så lång tid? Jag hade varit vampyr i nästan 100 år nu. Såvitt jag visste hade en sådan här sak aldrig ägt rum. Hade man en gåva uppenbarade den sig i samma ögonblick man blev vampyr. Men jag skulle bli tvungen att prata med Carlisle om saken. Jag suckade. Jag orkade inte med det just nu. Jag bestämde mig för att ta med Nessie till dammen. Det borde få mig att slappna av lite. Jag gick upp till huset där Nessie fortfarande gick runt i Esmes skor. "Nessie, vill du följa med moster ner till dammen?" frågade jag med ett leende. "Jaaa!" utbrast hon glatt. Efter lite övertalning tog hon på sig vanliga skor och vi gick ner till dammen. Vi pratade och skrattade och tiden flög. Tillslut kunde jag inte skjuta upp samtalet med Carlisle längre. Jag ropade på Jasper. "Jasper, kan du ta Nessie ett tag? Hon försöker bada med kläderna på och behöver vaktas." sa jag. "Och Bella verkar vara utom hörhåll som vanligt." Jasper dök omedelbart upp och sa. "Självklart Rose, vart ska du?" Jasper var som alltid nyfiken. "Jag måste prata med Carlisle." sa jag undvikande. "Okej, hälsa honom att han kan ringa mig om han behöver nya papper. Jag har ett möte med Jenks om en halvtimme." sa Jasper.

"Självklart säger jag till honom om det. Vi ses senare Nessie" ropade jag åt min älskade brorsdotter som samtidigt var min systerdotter. Den märkliga halvvampyren. Jag gick till garaget och satte mig i min röda BMW och startade den. Jag backade ur garaget och körde mot sjukhuset där Carlisle arbetar. Jag funderade på hur jag skulle säga det till honom. Sanningen naturligtvis men hur jag skulle säga den visste jag inte. Det var en högst oväntad och omvälvande nyhet. Jag bestämde mig för att vara rakt på sak. Jag svängde in på sjukhusets parkering och parkerade. Jag gick ur bilen och låste den.

Jag fortsatte in på sjukhuset och gick fram till receptionisten. "Hej, jag heter Rosalie Hale och jag är Carlisle Cullens dotter. Skulle du kunna ordna att han kom hit? Det är viktigt." sa jag med ett hypnotiserande tonfall. Hon var helt paralyserad av min skönhet. Det blev alla. "Skulle jag kunna få prata med Dr. Cullen? frågade jag igen med ett roat tonfall den här gången." Åh, javisst, jag ska genast ringa efter honom." sa hon förvirrat. Jag log för mig själv. Det är egentligen ganska intressant att jag kan framkalla en sådan reaktion på folk. Receptionisten ringde efter Carlisle och han dök upp efter en liten stund. "Hej Rose, vad är det?" sa han lågt. Han visste att jag inte skulle söka upp honom på det här sättet utan anledning. "Jag behöver prata med dig. I enrum." sa jag med en menande blick mot receptionisten. Han tog med mig till sitt kontor och han satte sig i sin stol bakom skrivbordet. Själv satte jag mig i besöksstolen. "Carlisle, någonting har hänt med mig. Jag har fått en gåva." sa jag sakligt. "När jag är runt Edward hör jag tankar. När jag är runt Alice ser jag framtiden. När jag är runt Jasper kan jag känna och förmodligen kontrollera allas känslor. Ingen vet än. Jag vet inte om jag behärskar Bellas eller Nessies gåva. Jag kan inte testa utan att någon får reda på det hela. Jag tyckte du skulle vara den första som fick veta."

"Men Rose… Det är omöjligt. Enligt Eleazar har du ingen gåva." sa han förvirrat. "Det kvittar vad Eleazar har sagt." sa jag torrt. "Jag har fått en gåva och jag har ingen aning om varför." sa jag . "Rose, är du helt säker på det här?" sa Carlisle allvarligt.

Jag nickade och lade märke till att jag skakade. Carlisle såg det också och gick runt sitt skrivbord till mig och gav mig en kram. "Det här kommer ordna sig Rose. Jag lovar" sa han milt. Jag nickade igen och kände mig lugnad. "Vi åker hem. Vi måste prata med familjen om det här." Jag nickade. "Jasper sa att du skulle ringa om du behövde nya papper. Han har ett möte med Jenks just nu." sa jag. "Nej, mina papper är i sin ordning. Men det är bra att Jasper skrämmer Jenks lite." Carlisle blinkade åt mig och jag skrattade. "Jag kommer snart tillbaka, jag måste bara be doktor Snow ta över operationerna jag har i eftermiddag." sa Carlisle och gick ut från sitt kontor.

Jag satt kvar i stolen ett par minuter men blev snabbt uttråkad. Jag gick fram till bokhyllan bakom Carlisles kontor och valde en bok på måfå. Det visade sig vara en med titeln "Hjärtkirurgi" av Sergej Katavasov. Läkaryrket var ett yrke som verkligen intresserade mig men min självkontroll var alldeles för dålig för det. Kanske om några hundra år, men inte nu. Jag hade aldrig läst boken och förlorade mig snabbt i den. Även om jag inte kunde arbeta som kirurg så var det alltid bra att kunna teorin. Efter en kvart eller så kom Carlisle tillbaka. "Vilken bok läser du?" frågade han intresserat. Jag höll upp framsidan och log. "Åh, den där är ganska gammal och jag arbetade med författaren när vi bodde i Ryssland." sa Carlisle. "Jaha, är det samma person?" frågade jag intresserat. Jag mindes givetvis Sergej kristallklart, vi hade tillbringat vintrarna i Moskva under ett par år för länge sen. Jag hade stött på honom en gång när jag sökt Carlisle på sjukhuset. "Han var en duktig författare." sa jag uppskattande. "Det var han verkligen." instämde Carlisle. "Nej Rose, nu får vi åka hem, Jasper lär vara tillbaka hemma om vi kör sakta." fortsatte han. Jag nickade och reste mig upp.

Vi tog min bil. Carlisle körde. "När vi kommer hem väntar du i bilen medan jag samlar alla. Alla förtjänar att få veta samtidigt." sa Carlisle. Han körde sakta för att ge Jasper en chans att komma hem före oss. När vi kom hem så stod Jaspers bil på uppfarten.

"Vänta i bilen tills jag ropar." sa han och gick in i huset. Jag trummade otåligt med fingrarna mot ratten och tillslut ropade han. Jag gick ur bilen och gick långsamt mot huset. Jag gick in genom ytterdörren och in i vardagsrummet där alla var samlade. Carlisle nickade åt mig att börja prata.

"Det här kommer låta väldigt dumt hur jag än säger det så jag tänker bara säga det rätt ut. Förut när jag och Alice kollade på film fick jag en framtidsvision." Alla tappade hakan. "Jag behärskar allas gåvor." sa jag darrande och satte mig bredvid Emmett i soffan. Han lade armen om mig. "Det kommer ordna sig Rose" viskade han.

Carlisle tog till orda. "Om Volturi får reda på det här tar de Rose. En sådan mäktig gåva kan de inte bortse från." "Men vad ska vi göra om Volturi får reda på det här?" frågade Esme förtvivlat. "Ingen vet." sa Edward lågt. "Bella och Rose får gömma sig tillsammans, Bella är den enda som Demetri inte kan hitta och Rose måste naturligtvis vara med henne. Men vi andra… " "NEJ!" utbrast Bella. "Jag lämnar inte dig och Renesmee. Aldrig, aldrig, aldrig!" Bella blev helt hysterisk, hon började skrika och slita sönder soffan hon, Edward och Renesmee satt i. "BELLA!" skrek Alice argt. Hon tystnade och tittade på Alice med en skrämd blick. "Låt oss fortsätta med samtalet. Inget är bestämt än vet du." sa Alice milt. "Bella." började Edward. "Du måste gå. Om inte hittar de Rose och tar henne." "Bättre att de hittar mig och tar mig än att resten av er blir dödade för att ha gömt undan mig." sa jag upprört. "Om du ansluter dig ansluter jag mig också." sa Emmett. "Jag kan inte leva utan dig Rose." "Nej, säg inte så." sa Alice upprört. "Om en i familjen går, går alla. Och vi kan inte låta Volturi få någon av våra gåvor." sa Alice allvarligt. "Visst kan vi försöka dölja det här för Volturi så länge vi kan men det räcker med en enda beröring från Aro så är vi körda." fortsatte hon.

"Då finns det bara ett alternativ." viskade Esme. "Krig."


End file.
